The unmanned vehicle can automatically identify traffic signs and other driving information, being equipped with radar, camera, global satellite navigation and other electronic facilities, and installed with synchronized sensors. The driver only needs to enter a destination into the navigation system, the vehicle can automatically travel to the destination. During the travel, the vehicle may upload traffic information through the sensor equipment, perform a real-time location analysis based on a large amount of data, to determine the travel direction and speed.
The sensor of the unmanned vehicle quickly detects the distance of the obstacle to the unmanned vehicle and prevents the a traffic accident from happening by alarming or automatically performing a certain preset operation in a dangerous situation. However, there is a detection blind zone in the sensor, when encountering an obstacle too low or too close, the sensor may not respond properly. As the distance from the obstacle to the car getting closer, the relative height value changes accordingly, and the risk also increases. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a technology for detecting blind zone of the unmanned vehicle to improve traffic safety.